


Moved On

by klutzy_girl



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope moves from the President with a man she used to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Moving on from Fitzgerald was the hardest thing Olivia ever had to do in her life, but she managed it. Life became a whole lot simpler after she cut ties with him. The various scandals that derailed his presidency didn’t fall back on her very much, which was a welcome surprise.

Surprisingly, Olivia accepted when David asked her out. They had become good friends, and there was a spark between them.

They fight sometimes, but they keep work and home life separate. 

“I love you.” David grabbed her hand and held it.

“I know.”

Their relationship was strong and healthy.


End file.
